The Hard Truth
by superstarr19
Summary: "Why did you do this Alex?" said Justin. "Because I love you." The things we do for love. Alex is in deep trouble, and this time, there is no spell to fix it back. JALEX.
1. The Secret

CHAPTER ONE

She was devastated. She was truly devastated. _It's just a dream_ she tried to convince herself, but she knew very well deep in her heart it was the truth. The hard, hard truth. But what, what could she possibly do about it?

Mom and dad were nearby; I saw them approaching me so I faked my best smile. "Hey mom, hey dad! You guys looking for me?" I said. "Alex, you've got us worried," said mom. "Yeah, you haven't ate for 4 days, you have bags under your eyes, you try to avoid everyone, you barely talk at all, honey what's going on with you?" said dad. _Tell them. Tell them now. They can help you. They'll know what to do._ No. I can't tell them. They'll lecture me on how I should have told them before, blah blah blah. Besides, they are too overprotective. I'll get in more trouble that I'm already in. "Mom, dad, I'm _fine._ Stop worrying so much about me. Please," I said. I cannot believe I didn't tell them. No, I couldn't. I will put everyone in danger. It's better if I stay shut.

Few hours later, my older brother Justin came through the door of the sandwich shop. "Guess who got to be president of the Teen Scientists Program-wait don't guess, it's me!" he bragged. He said it in my face about 9 times, and when he saw that I didn't say anything, he asked me what was wrong. "Nothing," I whispered. I whispered not because I wanted to, but because my throat was dry. "Alex, I _know_ when something is wrong with you. You can tell me. I'll be there for you. You're my little sister, I _have_ to help you, but you have to let me," he said. "Justin, I told you I'm fine. Now go somewhere else, and leave me alone," I said, trying to hold my tears in. "No Alex, no! I refuse to leave you like this. You've been like this for about 4 days! You would usually make fun of me or try to get me mad. If you don't tell me, I'm afraid I'll have to use the truth spell on you, Alex," and with that, I decided I must tell him.

"Meet me at my room, at around two in the morning when Mom, Dad, and Max are asleep. Don't make noise," I said. Then, I left the shop and went upstairs.

What have I gotten myself into? Will I really tell him? Justin? _Yes, he's my brother. He will help me. Anyways, if I didn't help him, he was going to use the truth spell on me._ But what if he judges me? After all, who will do such a sick thing? I am in deep trouble.

Justin was punctual. At exactly 2:00 am he was there, knocking slowly in my door in case anyone heard him. I slowly got up and walked towards the door. I put on an "I was sleeping" face in case it was mom or dad. Thankfully, though, it was Justin. _Justin, my life._ I smiled weakly. _He will never forgive me._ _Ever._ Well, whatever. I will tell him.

"Will you tell me now?" he pleaded. "Yes, I will," I said. "You see that girl, Amy you were going out with? She was being mean and nasty to me. Because I overheard her say she was cheating on you with that new kid Josh," I said. He looked truly shocked. "WHAT!" he whispered loudly. He was crushed, I could tell. "Is there anything else I should know?" he said, furious. "Yes, there is," I said.

I tried to find an easy way to tell him this. "After I heard her say this, I went up to her and slapped her. I scram at her and she slapped me back. She said you weren't worth it. She told me to tell you that you're a stupid waste of time. So I..I..I," "You what, what did you do?" He had a tear running down his soft cheek. I hesitated, sighed, and finally let it out. "I..I killed her."


	2. Don't Walk Away

"You what?" Justin asked. He looked like he just found out he was adopted or something. I could see his anger, frustration, and confusion building up by the minute. Suddenly I saw his hands go up to his head. "I killed her, Justin," I said. A tear was running down my face. Not even I could believe it anymore. I was a murderer.

"Why did you do this Alex?" he asked. "Because I love you," I replied.

I must be out of my mind.

"Because you love me? Alex, do you realize what you've done? You killed somebody!" he said. "Yes, I love you Justin. I can't let anyone hurt you," I whispered, reminding him to keep his voice low. He seemed understanding. "Alex, I love you too, but you didn't have to KILL her," he said.

He wasn't understanding me. After all, what kind of sister falls in love with her older brother? "No Justin, I mean I'm in love with you. It's more than sister love," I said. I was crying now. Never in my life had I disappointed him so much. When I looked at him, I knew there was something that would never be. "Are you serious?" He suddenly stood up. "Oh no, no, no! I'm not falling for your stupid pranks again. Hell no. I know what you're trying to do. Well you know what? Nice try, but I'm not falling for it," he said. He stood up and started walking towards the door. I could not believe him.

"Justin wait!" "No Alex, you wanted to trick me. You failed," he said. Then he left. I could still hear his footsteps. Great, just great. I glanced at the clock. 3:34 AM. I started crying. Endless tears running down my face. I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Secrets Unleashed

**A/N: hey guys, I'm sorry if it has been a crappy story, and there's not much Jalex, I promise in the next few chapters there will be :) oh, and I love reviews, especially since this is my first story ever and you guys have been so supporting. If you're reading this, PLEASE review it. It makes me very happyyyy. :D thank you all. Enjoy :)**

The soft knock coming from my door woke me up from my nightmare. _Yes, Alex, it was just a nightmare._

Just like in the bad dream, Justin was here at exactly 2:00 AM. "Hey Alex," he whispered. I smiled weakly. "Before you tell me anything, I just want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what," he said. I nodded. This is exactly why I trust Justin. I may not show it, but I do. Ever since I was little, I annoyed Justin. I always made pretend that I hated him. But he's the only one that I felt I could trust when I messed up. My feelings for him have become too strong now.

"Can you please tell me now?" He asked softly. His voice. His face. His hair. Everything, by just _looking_ at him, made me feel better. So much better. This warm feeling would never leave. "Justin, this is not easy for me to say," I said. I was so nervous. He grabbed my hand and lifted up my chin. He looked straight into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt inside. "You can trust me Alex," he whispered. "Justin, I-um-" I paused. "Don't tell _anyone_ about this," I said. I was tearing up. Stupid tears. "I won't, I promise," he said. "I-I think I killed somebody," I sighed. Justin was in huge shock.

"What!" His face suddenly became hard. A tear was running down my face, matter of fact, many tears. "I didn't mean to, I just got so angry, I pushed her. I got too scared," I said. I didn't know if he understood me or not because I was crying.

"Her? Who's her? Who did you 'kill' Alex?" I could see he was trying to be brave, but I knew he was sort of scared. _He's scared. You monster. You sick person. Your brother is suffering because of you._

"Your girlfriend Amy," I said, choking the words out. I was terrified of what his reaction might be. I shouldn't have pushed her. I shouldn't have tricked her like that. But Justin said something that made me regret what I did even more.

"My girlfriend? Alex! Amy is not my girlfriend! She's a new student in our school! Mr. Larritate said I have to show her around!" "But, but I overheard her say she loves you Justin! So you're just going to lie to me and say you don't have a girlfriend when I clearly overheard her say 'I love you Justin, we should definetly have another date on Saturday! You're the best boyfriend ever!' afterschool?" I cried.

"Did you see her talking to me? You need to get evidence before you start assuming stuff" His voice was harsh, and when he saw the look of hurt in my face, he loosened up a bit. "Well, no. But you're the only Justin in the school, so it was obviously to you!" "Alex, her boyfriend's name is Justin, like me. He lives upstate, where she used to live, so they only see each other on weekends!""Well, why did you kill-" "I said I THINK I killed her Justin," I interrupted. "Right," he said.

"Why do you THINK you killed her?" "Actually, you know what, it's late. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow," he said. He stood up like if he didn't want to talk to anyone, and he slowly made his way towards the door.

"Justin?" I was still crying now, but I had calmed down just a bit. "What?" He turned around slightly. "Are you mad at me?," I asked him innocently. "No Alex, I'm not mad at you," he sighed. " I told you I was going to be there for you. And I don't break my promises," he said. He walked up to me and smiled. We hugged for a good 30 seconds or so, then we let go. _I wish he didn't have to let go. _He tucked me into bed, like if I was a little girl. He kissed me in the forehead, and I went to sleep. This was nothing like my nightmare, it was way better.


	4. Tell Me the Truth

**A/N: this chapter is from Justins Point Of View. Please please pleeeeeease review. Tell me what you think! Thanks :))))))**

I left my little sister's room with a bunch of questions on my mind. _How did she 'kill' Amy? Why does she say she THINKS she killed her? Why did she do it? _Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow night to find out. I feel kind of scared though. The fact that my little sister is a possible murderer freaks me out. But then, if she knew how I felt for her, I'm pretty sure she would be sickened too, so I guess we're even. She's a killer and I'm a pervert. What a great couple, huh?

I got to my room and cuddled in my bed. I couldn't sleep thinking about what had happened. Did Alex really kill Amy? We were on a school break, so I haven't heard from Amy. That's when it hit me.

_Oh craaaaap! Alex killed Amy! What's gonna happen now? What if the police investigates? It depends how she killed her, but I doubt the secret will stay for long. Oh my gosh! My sister is a killer! What will mom and dad say! How will we fix this! I hope there's a spell to fix this! I must be really in love with Alex if I just realized all of this now!_

I twisted and turned in my bed. There was only one thing, one person on my mind: Alex. I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the story was.

The next morning was a tipical one with my family. Alex got up late, I got up early. Mom, Dad, and Max woke up about an hour after I did. Alex didn't really go downstairs, so I noticed she woke up when I went upstairs to look for my book. I heard her footsteps and then I heard the bathroom door close. _I should make her breakfast, to make her feel better. _I took my wand from the place I usually hide it incase Alex or Max try to take it. _My sister's not in a pleasant mood, so make her day with her favorite food! _My wand instantly got to work, a bright little light showing from the tip, magically preparing chocolate chip pancakes, eggs with bacon, soda, and a chocolate bar. It all appeared in a white little cart. _My sister sure likes unhealthy junk, _I thought to myself staring at the soda and the chocolate bar. _If this makes her feel better, then this it will be. _I rolled the cart out of my room into her room, hoping this would cheer her up. When she came in, I immediately looked at her, from top to bottom. I smiled. She smiled. "I made you breakfast," I said, winking. I don't know why I winked, I just did. She smiled at me again. "Thanks, but uh, I'm not hungry right now," she said. "Okay look, let it all out. We're the only ones upstairs. Tell me. How did you "kill" Amy?" I asked her, making quotation marks with my hands when I said "kill". Her kind of good mood instantly became dark, and her face was hard and expressionless. "I pushed her and she fell into a grave. Happy?" She started crying instantly. I was shocked. "What? But, but, what the hell were you two doing in a cemetery?" It was all I managed to say. "Well, I saw her walking her puppy, so I approached her. We were talking, and I led her to the cemetery. I don't know why, I just did. Then, her puppy wandered off running. She started panicking, so I told her not to worry, I will help her look for it. Then, I saw this as my one and only chance. Without any further thought, I said, 'she's over here, she fell into this grave' and when Amy came towards the empty grave, she started saying 'I don't see her,' but before she could say anything else, I pushed her. Deep she fell, into that grave. She scram all sorts of things, and I got scared so I left running!" She said. She was crying uncontrollably. "But why Amy?" I asked. "Because I was jealous. If she got you, I never will," was all she said. Those were her final words. Out of those words I could only make one conclusion: my sister Alex is in love with me.


	5. Surprise!

**A/N: hey guys :))) thank you for the support. I love you all :D this is in ALEX's pov**

_ She walked delicately, playfully, the girl with the dark blond curly hair carefully bouncing on her back. She wore black sweatpants with a white shirt. She held a leash in her hand, and on the other side of it was a golden colored dog, probably a yorkie or something along those lines. She was laughing happily, as her dog tried to jump to get a treat. I ran up to her and greeted her. "Hey Alex, what's up?" "Oh nothing, just wandering around. Hey, mind if I join you guys?" "Of course you can join us!" The girl spoke softly. "Perfect!" I had said. We walked around, with no destination. I started walking to the cemetery, and with no ther choice, they followed me. Suddenly eveything was getting darker and darker. "Where are we going Alex?" The girl's sweet innocent voice turned to a scared voice. "We should go back," she said, trembling. "Oh are you scared?" I joked. Nothing else did I say. "I'm going back," she said. "You don't know the way," I smirked. Her dog leash flew out of her hands, and the dog was running like crazy trying to find the way, while the girl was yelling "stop! Eve come back here right now!" The dog was nowhere in sight. "Guess we have to look for her," I sighed. I looked at her face, and sure enough, she was crying. I walked past a few graves, and stopped in a very interesting one. It read "AMY JOANNE JONES, 1976-1993. FOREVER YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED." Woah. Kind of freaky. I called Amy to tell her that her dog was in there, and when she leaned in to look, she said "I don't see her." "Well then you should look closer," and I pushed her. She fell deeper every second that passed by, until she landed in the bottom. "Alex! Alex! Help me! Alex please! Alex!" Her words were echoes in my head. I stood there for a few minutes, paralized, inmobile. I slowly walked a way, still hearing her cries. "Alex!" It was the last thing I heard before I disappeared into the woods. _

"Alex." "Alex wake up," Justin said softly. He woke me up from my nightmare, AGAIN. "You fell asleep, and it's dinner time," he said. I had to admit I was very hungry, even if I didn't say so in front of my family. I used a spell to do my hair and put on clothes, because I was too lazy to do it myself. I went downstairs, just to find a huge plate of mashed potatoes with fried chicken, mom's cheese ravioli, eggs, a small bowl of gravy on the side, and a huge cup of juice next to it. _Dad eats too much. _My plate had some mashed potatoes, and 4 pieces of fried chicken. There is NO way that I'm eating eggs with that. I am not dad. "Mom, pass me the cheese ravioli," I said. "Sweetie, you're in the mood to eat again!" My mom was apparently very happy. "Yes, now pass me the cheese ravioli," I said. She scolded me, and I knew I used a bit of an attitude. "Please pass me the cheese ravioli," I said, toneless. My mom can be such a pain. "That's better!"

It was a little before 7:00 PM when we finished eating. Dad sat on the couch, rubbing his belly. I went upstairs, and I decided to go talk to Justin. I can't keep this all in anymore.

Knock, knock, knock. "Come in," is what I heard from the other side of the door. I slowly made my way in. "Oh, it's you," he said. "Yeah," I replied. "Listen, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I need to talk to you, please," I pleaded. "Actually, you're the exact person I want to talk to," he said. "Are you really not mad at me? I mean, I know what I did was wrong. I regret it, I do. Especially since I found out she's not really your girlfriend," I sighed. "No, I'm not mad at you. But-" he said. "But what?" I asked. "What does it matter if she was my girlfriend or not?" He asked suspiciously. _This is it. I have been caught._

_Just tell him, tell him you love him._

_What? No! Don't tell him THAT! He's already mad at you for this!_

_He is NOT mad at you, he said so twice. _

"Alex, you okay?" This was what snapped me back into reality. "Oh, um, yeah," I lied. "So you were saying," I added. "No, _you _were saying," he said. "Why does it matter if she was your girlfriend? Do you really want to know? Ok, fine, I'll tell you. I'm in love with you, ok! I love you. I like you, more that a brother, more than a friend. And I know you won't like me back, so I'm just gonna get out of here and pretend we never spoke a word," I blurted out. I couldn't even look at him, so I turned the other way, and started to leave. "Wait," he said. I turned around. "What?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pushed me to the bed. He kissed me with no warning, just a passionate, but kind of agressive kiss. "Are you sure I don't like you back?" My mouth dropped open. I was as happy as I'd never been before. This time, I kissed him back. "I've been waiting for this-forever," I said. We both stopped when we heard a knock in the door. "Justin, honey, there's somebody looking for you," mom had said. We quickly fixed ourselves up again, and I decided to go to my room while he went downstairs.

"Hey Alex, mom says you have to come too," Justin yelled. I groaned, but still went downstairs. When I got downstairs, I was in huge shock. My knees trembled, my heart was beating fast. Amy was standing right in our door.

(Tun tun tunnn! How do you guys like it so far?) 


	6. The Darkness in Me

**A/N: :) sorry for taking sooooo long, I'm just not in the mood to write lately :( this chapter might be boring, Any ideas you guys may have are welcome :D **

I swallowed hard. Along with Amy, there were her parents. I couldn't help but notice how much she looks just like her mom.

The tension in the room thickened by the minute. Apparently, Amy's parents had already told my parents what had happened, and my parents weren't really happy about it.

"Alex," my mom said. She stared at me with an angry face, and her eyebrows twisted in the way they did whenever she got mad.

"Is it true that you almost _killed _this young lady?," dad said pointing at Amy. "What!," I said. "I would never kill anyone!," I added. "Alex, do not lie to me," said dad. _Oooh God I am in trouble. _"Well, I didn't mean to, it was by mistake daddy," I tried to convince dad with my puppy dog face. "Mistake?, you pushed me into a god damn grave! What kind of mental freak does that?," Amy cried. That's when I finally took notice of her precense again. She looked very different from the last time I saw her. She was wearing a red shirt and sneakers, along with some jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She also looked like if she had been crying, because her face was all red too. _She did NOT just call me a mental freak. _"What did you just call me?," I said.

"I called you a mental freak," she said. "Girls, girls, girls!," said Amy's mom. She then turned to mom and dad. "Mr. Russo and Mrs. Russo, I do believe that your daughter has done something very serious, and she should be punished for it, and crimes or even attempted crimes must be punishable."

_Wow. They're so sophisticated. Like an older version of Justin._

"Oh she's grounded alright," said dad. Then he turned and looked at me. His eyebrows got the same way mom's eyebrows did earlier. "Alex! What on Earth were you thinking? This is NOT the way your mother and I raised you, and we are NOT going to tolerate these ridiculous actions! You're grounded for 3 months, no cellphone, computers, no anything! You're staying in your room all the time!," he scram. "But daddy that's not _fair_!," I scram back.

"What do YOU know about fairness?," yelled Amy. "You stay OUT of this!," I yelled back. "ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO! That is NO way to speak to a guest, which you ALMOST _KILLED!_," my mom yelled.

"All these years we tried to raise you well, and what do we get? A worthless piece of garbage that tried to murder an innocent girl!," I heard dad say. I was crying, and I was furious. "Fine! If I'm so worthless then maybe I should leave!," I yelled. "Maybe you should, and think about your actions, too," screamed dad. I took one final look at everyone before my legs shot like a rocket upstairs.

When I got to my room, I threw myself in the bed and cried my eyes out. _What's the fucking problem with these people! She's still alive isn't she? Gosh! Why did dad scream at me like that? He always takes my side! He ALWAYS falls for the puppy dog face! Ugh! Maybe I SHOULD leave. Leave, leave, run away. They don't want me anyways! I HATE Amy! I hate her! _

I took my wand out of my boot. Suddenly all the things about Justin that held me back flew away. I mean, he didn't even stand up for me! _I hate him too! I hate them ALL! _

Okay wand, let's do this. But before I could do anything, I felt a hand yank my hair back and slap the wand out of my hand. They covered my eyes. "What the! Who's there? Stop! What the hell is your problem?," I cried. The person smacked me very hard. My cheek burned, as if fire balls were being thrown at my face. "Shut up!," it said. I couldn't make out who it was. "You think you can push people in _graves _and get away with it? Let's see how you feel when I push YOU into a grave!," said the voice. I kicked and screamed and tried to get away, but the person was too strong for me. "Take her away boys," said the voice. When it took its hand away from my eyes, I could see nothing, everything was dark. I was blindfolded. I was kicking and screaming. "Let me go!," I yelled. "Let-me-GO!," I yelled again. The voice laughed evilly. "Oh you're going alright," the voice laughed again. "You're going." Suddenly, I felt myself going unconscious.


	7. The Hard Truth

**A/N: well this is the last chapter of my first fanfic ever! You might not like the ending, but I had no other ideas lol :/ **

"Alexandra Margarita Russo," said mom furiously. "This is the last time I will tell you to wake up!," she yelled. She yanked my bed sheets off of my bed. "It's time for your shift," she said desperately. I tried to mumble anything, but I was too sleepy.

"Moooom," I finally said. "Don't 'moooom' me," she said. "Five more minutes, please," I protested. "WAKE UP NOW!," she yelled. And so I did. When mom yells like that, you know she's angry. I stood up in my bed.

"That's so unfair, anyways! Today is Saturday! I'm not even supposed to work today! It's Justin's turn!," I said crankily. "Well it just turns out that Justin has something to do," she said. "Well can't Max cover for him?," I asked. "No. Max is with Jerry trying to learn some spell stuff," she said. "Can't you cover for Justin then?," I asked. "Alex!," said mom. "Okay, okay fine, I'll go," I gave in. _Nobody _wins with mom.

I got up, and lazily fixed myself up. I wonder what Dorky Pants over here has to do that he can't work his dumb shift.

As I came out of my room I saw Justin. "Hey there, Alex," he said cheerfully. "Stupid bum, I have to work your shift. Where are you going anyways?," I asked. "Amy and I have plans today for the whole day," he said, smiling. Suddenly, everything in my world stopped. I felt as if my heart stopped beating, as if my blood stopped circulating, like if time froze. I became nervous. "A-amy?," I asked, trying to sound casual. "Yes, anything wrong? Any _bad dreams_?," he smirked, putting emphasis on 'bad dreams'. "No," I lied. Then it struck me like lightning. "Wait a minute," I said. "How did you know about my nightmare?," I said accusingly.

"Ahh, the powers of the dream helmet," he said proudly. I looked at him disgustedly. "You mean, you made me have the nightmares on purpose?," I yelled. "Well, at least now we're even," he said. "I just made you have a series of bad dreams to get even with you," he said. "That's the only reason, I swear," he said. "To get even? I see."

"So what are you really going to do?," I asked. "I'm actually going to go to the Teen Scientists Program with Zeke. Today they pick the president, you know," he said.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," I said. "Anyways, it's sad that you think it's actually possible for you to get even with me. Haven't you learned your lesson? We're not even, because I'm going to tell dad that you used the dream helmet," I smirked. "Then I'll tell mom you saw the movie she prohibited you to watch," he said. _Damn. He really got me this time. _"Fine, we're even, just please don't tell, pleeeease," I begged. "Wow, I even got you begging, awesome," he said. I rolled my eyes. Then he went off on his own. "Oh yeah, but you'll be the one begging soon," I thought to my self.

Later th at night, when everyone was asleep, I woke up. I moved gently, afraid to be heard by my parents. I went down the stairs and into the Sandwich Shop. Then I opened the door to the Wizards Lair.

"Okay dream helmet, where are you?," I whispered, looking around. "Oh, there you are," I added. I took the dream helmet in my hands. It was a little heavier than I thought it would be. _If Justin wants to play a game, he needs to know how to play it. And I'll show him how to play it. Because NOBODY gets even with Alex Russo. Nobody. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. _I put on the dream helmet carefully. He will never get even with me. That's the truth. The hard, hard, truth.

THE END

**Well! Wow, I can't believe I finally wrote my first fan fic ever! Even though it was a wack story (yes I know) but I have gained awesome experiences that will improve my writing next time :D thank you all so much!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**MEOWMIE, for reading and reviewing EVERY chapter, for giving me great tips that I will surely use next time, and for helping improve this story. You're awesome! Thanks soooooo much! :D**

**WOW101, for reviewing almost every chapter, and encouraging me to go on :) that was very nice of you! I really do appreciate it!**

**Thanks to the rest of you. You guys were very supportive! ( My Silver Guardian, xXGoldie12Xx, KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, and Austenlvr)**


End file.
